


Just A Scratch

by DJ_is_Tired



Series: the magic universe [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Shifters, Elves, Established Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Familiars, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Telepathic Bond, Wizard Soobin, Wizard/Familiar, Wizards, Wolf Familiar Huening Kai, emotional bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: After a fight between Soobin and a wood elf, Huening Kai, Soobin’s familiar, takes the blame for not protecting him.It also leads to some not so nice thoughts in Kai’s head, and Soobin helps the best he can to erase them.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: the magic universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Just A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone or you can read part one first.
> 
> enjoy :)

“Kai?” Soobin called out into the forest. His wolf familiar had run off after some sort of small creature while Soobin had been collecting mushrooms.

“Kai? Pup? Where did you go?”

Soobin heard a rustling in the bushes to his right.

“There you are. Come on lets head back—“

The bushes parted to reveal an elf, dagger in hand.

Soobin froze. He quickly thought about the spells he could cast. There was no way he could fight an elf this size by himself. Maybe he could cast one to stun or shock, just enough so that he could get out of there.

The elf moved closer, saying something in an elvish language. 

Soobin tried to cast a stunning spell, but the elf was hardly affected. Soobin’s eyes widened. The elf was definitely more powerful than him! How could he fight him alone? Where was Huening Kai? 

Soobin called out to him through the bond, trying his best to relay his message of distress and to draw him to his location from wherever he was. 

The elf lunges, Soobin dodges, his arm slices open with a gash big enough to need stitches. He cries out. He casts a shocking spell and the elf clutches his heart. The elf recovers fast and pulls out a throwing knife. Soobin’s eyes widen in fear. Please, Kai.

Just then, Kai bursts from the bushes behind the elf, still in wolf form, immediately attacking his heels with his teeth. The elf cries out and falls to the ground. Kai and Soobin run.

———

“I’m sorry, i’m so so sorry.”

“Kai I already told you it’s fine.”

“No, no. You’re hurt. You could’ve—-I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay baby. I’m okay.”

Kai reached into the first aid kit for the bandage tape. “I’m supposed to protect you, I didn’t. You could’ve died and it would’ve been all my—“

“No Kai. No. I won’t allow you to even think that. You saved me, you did protect  
me!” 

Kai just whimpered as he reached for another bandage to wrap around Soobin’s arm. Kai kissed the bandage once it was snug, then leaned up and kissed Soobin on the cheek.

“When I felt your distress and then the pain I thought...oh god...” Kai put his head in his hands, shaking with small sobs. 

“Kai...” Soobin said softly, drawing the other closer and hugging him. He felt the wetness of Kai’s tears on his shoulder. “Oh my precious puppy...don’t cry doll.”

“I’ll never leave you again.” Kai said into Soobin’s neck. 

Soobin just pet the back of Kai’s head, trying to relieve some of his stress. His poor puppy was still worried about Soobin even hours after the incident. 

“Let’s do something else, okay pup?”

“Like what?”

“I could make us some relaxation tea and we could watch a film?”

Kai nodded in agreement, but when Soobin went to go make the tea, Kai clung onto his waist and whimpered.

“Darling....you can’t cling to me forever!”

“Who says?”

“I do. Let me go make you some tea.”

“No Soobinie please I’m afraid.”

“Puppy. My sweet baby nothing will happen. You can come with me if you want.”

“You said you don’t like me in the kitchen cuz i’m messy.” Kai said with a pout.

“Just this once, come on.”

Kai smiled softly and grabbed Soobin’s hand, letting himself get dragged to the kitchen. Kai followed Soobin around as he got out the tea. He never let go of the wizard.

“Kai. I love you so much. I really need my hand to pour the water. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Kai whimpered and let go of his hand so he could finish the tea. Suddenly, Kai felt a sense of comfort and peace. He realized it came from Soobin. 

He looked to Soobin, who just smiled at him and said, “feel better?”

“Don’t waste your magic on me, You won’t heal fast.”

“Stop worrying about me then.”

“I was just...” Kai sighed. Soobin handed him his tea but Kai set it down and went for a hug from Soobin. “I can’t imagine what I would do without you. I never felt so scared seeing that elf in front of you. I never, ever...” A few tears fell down his face. “Soobin please don’t die, don’t leave, don’t...just stay with me.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, HueningKai.”

Kai looked up at the mention of his full name, something Soobin never uses unless he’s especially serious.

“I promise. I’ll always be right here. I know you got scared, I did too, but there’s no danger here. We are home. We are safe. And we’re together. I’m fine and i’m alive and I’m here and I love you.”

Kai shuddered and took a deep breath before leaning up and kissing Soobin quickly. Then he grabbed his tea and let Soobin lead him into the living room. They cuddled up on the couch and started a sweet film, one Soobin knew had a happy ending. 

Soobin was always worried about Kai’s mind. Sometimes he got trapped in a thought, and it wouldn’t let him go until hours or days later. Soobin wondered just how bad his wolf’s thoughts were after the fight today. He could only guess what sort of visuals his mind made up. Sometimes, through the bond, he could even see them too.

But today all he could feel from Kai was the anxiety and the sadness. He turned to look at the boy snuggled into his side. His eyebrows were still a bit furrowed, and his shoulders were still tense. Soobin wasn’t sure what he could do to help clear his pup’s mind and bring him good thoughts. He could only do so much from outside of his head. 

He sat up a little bit to turn his body more towards the tv, then pulled Kai in front of him to spoon him from behind. Kai snuggled back against him.

When the film ended, Kai was silent for a moment before saying, “Will you sleep with me tonight?” 

“Sure honey. Where do you want to sleep?”

“Your bed.” 

Soobin stood up and went to try and pick Kai up, but he felt a sharp pain in his arm. 

“Ah! I forgot.”

“Soobin!” Kai scrambled to hold his arm out and inspect it. He kissed all over his arm and the bandage. “I can walk don’t worry. Please don’t do that.”

Kai followed Soobin into his room and on to the bed. Soobin patted the space next to him and Kai crawled over to him. 

Soobin pulled Kai close and began lightly kissing his face and neck.

“Hey baby?”

“yeah?”

“I love you. So much.”

“mm. Me too binnie.”

“Tomorrow, would you like to stay home and call Taehyun, Yeonjun, and Beomgyu to hang out? I could even make honey rolls for everyone?”

“...I would love that. As long as you promise to be careful with your arm while you’re cooking.”

“I will darling. Go to sleep now, pup. I love you.”

“Goodnight binnie, I love you.”

When Soobin heard the little snores coming from Kai, he also felt the anxiety that had been lingering on him all day fall away slowly. Soobin took the opportunity to send Kai thoughts of happiness and peace, and soon enough, he felt that Kai was having sweet dreams. Finally, he felt satisfied as Kai’s wizard. He would surely have sweet dreams now as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!
> 
> leave me a comment? I love those :))
> 
> also follow me on twt: @beominthemirror


End file.
